supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fink Family 2033 Christmas
The Nutcracker Ballet Before the Nutcracker Nicole: "Nathan was getting ready to dance in The Nutcracker tonight, hoping that he would not get stage fright." Nathan: "I can't wait to be on stage tonight." Bonnie: "Me too. And you'll be the most handsome Nutcracker prince, won't he, Mom?" Grandma Harriet: "Oh, yes. Very handsome indeed." Bonnie: "Lorenzo James Fink!" packs his camera in his bag Lorenzo: "Yeah?" Bonnie: "Are you ready yet?" Lorenzo: "I'M COMING!" Bonnie: "Let me take a look at you." Lorenzo: "Okay." inspects Lorenzo, who is wearing a blue suit complete with a red necktie Bonnie: "Why Lorenzo, you look handsome." Lorenzo: "How do I look, Grandma?" Grandma Harriet: "You look absolutely handsome." Bonnie: "Who's going to look after Fido?" Grandma Harriet: "Don't worry, dear. I have a friend who can take care of Fido for tonight, for tomorrow night and Christmas Eve." Nathan Gets Changed Barbera, the ballet teacher is waiting for Nathan at the stage door Mrs. Barbara: "Hello sweetie!" Nathan: "Hi!" see Mrs. Barbera, helping him into his Nutcracker prince costume Mrs. Barbera: "My, you look handsome tonight, Nathan." The Performance Begins Grandma Harriet and Lorenzo take their seats Bonnie: "You can sit beside me, Lorenzo. Oh wait, I forgot, you are playing the evil mouse King." Cut to: putting on his black ballet slippers as he sees a red-haired girl around his age, who is playing Marie Nathan: "Hey, Sandra. You look nice tonight." Sandra: "You too, Nathan." pulls out his video camera to record Nathan's performance Bonnie (whispering): "Lorenzo, what are you doing? Put that camera away and hurry up to get changed into the mouse King." (Bonnie hurries Lorenzo to his dressing room and gets him changed into his Mouse King costume) Bonnie: Whew! Made it! (She sees mice heading for the stage) Oh, my! That is your cue! Go, go, go! Scoot! Go on! Aftermath Grandma Harriet: "Nathan, you were really wonderful as the Nutcracker prince tonight! I can't wait to see you in your school play tomorrow night." Nathan's School Play Before A Christmas Carol Nicole: "The family was excited to see Nathan perform as Tiny Tim from A Christmas Carol at his school play. Their young son was so eager and excited that very day." Bonnie: "Nathan will make a great Tiny Tim in this play, wouldn't he mom?" Grandma Harriet: "Yes, he will." Nathan: "God bless us, everyone." and Grandma Harriet laugh Nathan: "I am also looking forward to seeing Sandra again, she's playing Spirit of Christmas Past." Nathan Gets Changed changes into his Tiny Tim costume and Sandra in her Spirit of Christmas Past Costume is waiting for him The Performance Begins Narrator: "Marley was dead to begin with..." Bonnie: "Take your seats, people..." takes flash photography of the stage with scenery goes in to the control room Lorenzo: "Hmm. I wonder what this button does..." pushes a button, which causes the lights to change color Aftermath Bonnie: "You did a splendid job tonight, Nathan. I'll be looking forward to your church group Nativity Scene tomorrow night." Christmas Eve Time to Go to Church Nicole: "T'was the night before Christmas..." Nicole: "Nathan is playing as Joseph in his church group's Nativity scene at church. Sandra was the Virgin Mary." At the Church Aftermath Bonnie: "Would you like to help mommy with the baking?" Nathan: "Someone's been eating all the fudge." Grandma Harriet: "Oh my word." Nathan: "Mom, someone has also eaten the cookies." Bonnie: "At least the Gingerbread house is still there." Grandma Harriet: "And so is the figgy pudding." Christmas Activities Singing Christmas Carols Nathan: "We should sing I Want a Hippopotamus for Christmas!" Christmas Day Time to Open Presents Nicole: " " looks inside his stocking Nathan: "Mom, look, I've got a gift card to Build-a-Bear Workshop, a chocolate Nutcracker, some white chocolate coins, some milk chocolate coins, a Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Treat DVD and a pair of mittens!" looks inside his stocking and finds nothing but big, fat, dirty lumps of coal Lorenzo: "What the (bleep)? I got coal!" anger rises Lorenzo: (in a low voice) "Santa..." opens up all his presents Nathan: "Wow! A Nintendo Switch, an Adventure Time DVD set, a Super Mario 3D Land 3DS game, a Wreck-It Ralph Wii game, BIG Hero 6 DVD, a New Super Mario Bros. U game, a Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Big Splash DVD, and a Nintendo 2DS XL!" opens up his present to find more coal plus a note from Santa saying, "Lorenzo, you were so bad this year. You menaced your little brother Nathan, shoplifted from several stores, tortured your mother, got kicked out of schools and even used vulgar language. Signed, Santa" in cursive anger rises even more Lorenzo: "I'M SO GONNA KILL YOU, NATHAN!" lashes out at Nathan Nathan: (screaming) "MOM, HELP ME!!!!" manages to pull Lorenzo off Nathan bursts into tears because he was badly hurt takes the crying Nathan to the couch and they both sit down Bonnie: "Calm down, Nathan, calm down..." Nathan: (still crying) "Lorenzo smacked me across my face. He nearly smashed my face against the floor and he punched me." Bonnie: "Lorenzo, that is not very nice. Lorenzo, where are you?" The Missing Presents Nicole: " " doorbell rings Grandma Harriet: "I'm coming!" cousins Isabelle, Rochelle, Tony, Francesca, Gino and Donatello along with Aunt Bridgette and Uncle Uriah arrive Aunt : "Merry Christmas everybody!" Grandma Harriet: "Please do come in!" Francesca: "My presents, they're all gone!" Tony: "Mine are missing too!" Rochelle: "I can't find my presents either!" Isabelle: "Oh no, my presents are gone too!" Grandma Harriet: (arriving with a box of tissues for Bonnie) "Well let's go see who stole them." spots Lorenzo with the stolen presents Tony: "PRESENT THIEF, PRESENT THIEF!" Rochelle: "Aunt Bonnie, Lorenzo stole all our presents!" Bonnie: "Lorenzo, that is so greedy of you! Why did you do something that is greedy?"" Lorenzo: "I didn't get any presents, just coal." Bonnie: "Santa put you on the naughty list so you don't get any presents until next Christmas. Now return the presents that you took." gives his mother a dirty look as he reluctantly gives back every present he had taken Francesca: (yanks the gift wrap off) Whatisitwhatisitwhatisit? Gino: (pulls the wrapping paper off) whatdidigetwhatdidigetwhatdidiget? Rochelle: (rips off the gift wrap eagerly) Oh, my god! I can't wait! What is it! What is it? Tony: (rips at the wrapping paper excitedly) What did I get? What is it? What is it? (the doorbell rings) opens the door to reveal Nathan's friend Sandra and her mother and father Sandra: "Merry Christmas, Nathan!" (She runs up to Nathan and gives him a hug) Christmas Dinner cat meows Dinnertime Nicole: " " Lorenzo: "NO! I am not eating those Brussel sprouts." Bonnie: "Just try them." tosses his Brussel sprouts at his cousins Tony: "Hey!" Gino: "What's the big idea?" Rochelle: "Ow, quit it!" sees Fido under the table and begins to feed the dog Brussels sprouts (We see Sandra and her mom and dad praying to God for their Christmas dinner) (Suddenly without warning, a Brussels sprout lands right into Sandra's soup, splashing it all over her pretty holiday dress) Sandra: No! My new dress!!!! It's ruined!!! Aftermath Bonnie: "What is the matter with you, Lorenzo?! I don't understand why you had to cause so much trouble during the holidays." Lorenzo: "It's because I miss dad. There, I said it." Bonnie: "Now Lorenzo, just because you were put on Santa's Naughty List and attacked Nathan does not mean you have to make everyone else unhappy." Lorenzo: "I don't give a (bleep) Bonita Annabelle Fink!" Bonnie: Don't make me wash that dirty mouth out with soap young man. Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Christmas Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:Theory 4 Transcripts